


Tables have turned

by Rimeko



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, F/M, Gunshot, Love, Romance, kastle - Freeform, kastlerelationship, warrior Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimeko/pseuds/Rimeko
Summary: "Maybe he had been too focused on the happy evening to come, because he only heard that footsteps behind him at the very last second.Footsteps that were quickly followed by the metallic sound of a trigger."Frank is coming to visit Karen, but things don't go as planned and Karen had to step in.





	Tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched again some episodes with a friend and it triggered a new wave of inspiration to write on my fav TV pairing :D  
> I must admit that I really want in the show one scene where it's Karen that helps Frank XD (Also I really want a kiss to happen too, but I guess you already know that lmao) And fanfics is about fulfilling our needs, right ?  
> So enjoy a new one-shot !

Frank tried to hold back a smile when Karen's window, and the white roses that were still blossoming there, came into sight. It was Sunday evening – it had became an unspoken habit between the two of them, to spend it together, because they both felt lonely when another week faded away. And maybe it was now something else, like an attempt to build something, as Karen often fell asleep on his shoulder and he looked at her peaceful face for so long before gently waking her and leading her to her bed. He then slept on her couch and they took the first breakfast on the week together. They could pretend to be normal people at that time, maybe even a couple, and...

Maybe he had been too focused on the happy evening to come, because he only heard that footsteps behind him at the very last second.

Footsteps that were quickly followed by the metallic sound of a trigger.

Frank's reflexes took over and he hit the man's gun with his elbow. The bullet got lost somewhere in the wall in front of them. He then turned around, aiming for the other's face, but that asshole was fast and he missed. His second punch, however, reached its target and he felt bones cracking under his knuckles – that was oddly satisfaying. He dodged one of his assaillant's blow, took another in the chest, struck back immediatly. While the other backed up with a pained grunt, he got a hold on his own gun, hidden under his jacket, and released its safety lock.

Then someone else fired, startling him.

Fortunately, the bullet missed his arm by a few inches. He then saw the shooter, standing in the next roof, still aiming at him – but Frank was quicker, and that new opponent fell dead on the floor.

However the first one hadn't lose his fighting spirit, and he hit Frank's head with his pistol grip hard enough to make his vision go blurry. He stumbled backward, a bit dazed, until his foot encountered nothing but a gap. He tried to keep his balance, failed, and collapsed onto another rooftop.

The landing was quite brutal – not to the point of breaking or twisting anything, but enough to make him loose his grip on his weapon. It crashed in the streets a few meters below. He straightened himself up, holding back a wince of pain, just to discover a gun aimed straight at him. Behind it, his opponent was grinning widely.

That was bad.

Frank took a deep breath, readying himself. He just had to move quickly – then maybe the man won't have the time to fire more than once – and, if he was lucky enough, the bullet won't be deadly.

_Bang._

The asshole gasped in pain and dropped his weapon to reach his injured arm. Frank froze, not able to process what just happened. Was there another opponent ? But why the hell would have they hurt their partner ? Or–

His eyes fell on the oh-so-familiar feminine figure on the rooftop, firmly standing on her two feet, her arms straighten in front of her, holding her 380.

 

The man noticed her too, hesitated for a few secs, then tried to run away. She fired once more, hitting him in the leg. He collapsed with a sharp little cry.

Karen lowered her gun after making sure that their wounded opponent wasn't ready to strick back any time soon, then looked at Frank and genuily smiled.

"You're okay ?"

"Yeah."

Frank picked up his assaillant weapon before climbing back on the rooftop. Karen hugged him before he had the time to say anything – and he didn't push her away.

"Ya always get out when ya hear gunshots, Karen ?" He asked when she finally stepped back. "No wonder ya always find yourself in trouble..."

She laughed a little.

"I knew it has something to do with you. Besides... I grew tired of you saving me all the time, I thought it was time for the tables to turn."

Something about her smile was a bit unsure desping her jocking tone, and her hands were shaking.

"Is everythin' alright Ma'am ?"

She bit her lower lip and her gaze fell on the ground.

"I... I was so afraid to find you hurt, or... worst."

Her voice broke down. Frank looked at her for the longest time, not knowing what to say, then he tentatively reached her arm.

"Karen..."

Her blue eyes locked with his dark ones.

"I know you're concerned, Ma'am." He said. "I understand. I'm worried 'bout ya too, 'cause... you're the only family I got left."

He stopped for a second, then added :

"'Cause I love ya."

He leant him, but stopped mid-motion, pondering what he could do. Karen smiled at him.

"No kiss on the cheek this time, please."

"What ?"

She didn't bother to reply. Instead, she closed the space between them, pressing her lips against his. Frank froze for a bit, just as she was expected him too, then he kissed her back. She tasted like flowers and sweetness and home. Her body was warm against his own.

She pulled them apart not long after, however she kept her eyes locked on his – her vibrant blue eyes, achingly tender at the moment. She was biting her lower lip out of habit and a slight shade of pink came to colour her pale cheeks as she realized what she was doing. He smiled back at her, not knowing what to say. He just wanted to touch her again, to feel her soft skin against his calloused hands, to...

He was moving toward her but stopped dead in its track when she broke eye contact and started reaching to her skirt pocket for her phone. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What are ya doin' ?"

She tucked one of her blonde locks behind her ear while typping something on the little device.

"Calling the police. I guess they would be glad to have that one"

She gestured to their former and now inconscious opponent that Frank had totally forgotten about despite his aching ribs. Karen had that power, over him at least – sometime, he juts had to look at her, and the rest of the fucking world would disappear.

"Moreover having the cops in the neighbourhood sounds like a perfect excuse to have you stay in my place over night." She teased while putting her phone back in her pocket.

He grinned at her.

"Sounds good to me, Ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I would love to hear your thoughts :D


End file.
